dirtandwormsfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles The Echidna (Mr Dirtandworms)
"Don't know any of that but this is California bitch" -'@Mr_Dirtandworms' Knuckles the Echidna is just a buff guy trying to live it up hard in Beverly Hills, California, but finds himself struggling living in the mansion by being everyone's punching bag. He made his appearance on April 29th, being the first person to move into the mansion. He is constantly in the center of problems that occurs within the story and tormented by the Rouges. The only things that have made his life is Jamba Juice and his future-husband Sonic. Appearance He has a big head, worms in his dreads, bedazzled and painted claws, and a amethyst amulet that Blaze gave him in order to prevent himself from getting possessed. He used to have the word "Bottom" written with purple lipstick on his forehead, but has been replaced with the word "Top" Personality Knuckles is very much an idiot, as he is always being fooled by the Rouges. He is constantly frustrated with the others and what ever is occurring within the mansion, showing he has a very short temper. However, he is shown to have a soft side as he tries to take care of Cream, Sonic, and his Baby Corn. He sometimes likes to party it up, but mostly enjoys being by himself. Involvement in Sonic RP Where to fucking begin. Relationships Rouges the Bats He hates both of them, and gets very aggressive towards them. Sometimes he puts his guard down when he believe they are being honest, but then gets tricked by them when that occurs. Sonic the Hedgehog His relationship with Sonic was rather aggressive at first, but then Knuckles came around to softening up towards him. After trying to admit that Sonic was actually his friend, the two began dating for three hours before they got engaged. Silver the Hedgehog Knuckles seems to be rather neutral towards Silver, though it is unknown if he considers Silver to be his friend. At the start, Knuckles claimed to had hated everyone except for Silver along with Tails. However, after seeing the two talk about My Little Pony he had changed his mind. Occasionally Knuckles is confused by Silver (normally when Silver has his rambles on the future) or aggravated towards him. Knuckles was once so cross towards Silver that he claimed that the best help Silver can do is staying out of problems (during when Sonic caught on fire and Silver merely kept him levitated.) He has also shown a bit of distaste towards Silver's crafts, saying that he doesn't want Silver to leave them around. Despite all of this, he has been fairly nice to Silver and when Silver was upset that he wasn't a good enough of a hero in comparison to Rouge, Knuckles went to assure him that he should do what he does and to not compare himself to her. Cream the Rabbit Knuckles was initially scared of Cream, claiming that if she aimed her gun he would be "out this bitch" (Referring to the mansion). However, learning about Cream's circumstances he immediately became protective of her, even crying a little. Blaze the Cat It is not known whether or not they consider each other friends, though Knuckles has shown to have a deep respect for Blaze the Cat. At the start, there were occasions where Knuckles and Blaze had gotten very frustrated towards each other (Such as when Blaze asked Knuckles to clean the toilet, which resulted in him breaking it), though the two have gotten on friendlier terms and Knuckles rarely has any frustration towards her. Blaze has been shown to help him frequently, especially when he is put at expense by the Rouges (such as when he was pepper sprayed twice by one). Knuckles has stated that Blaze is "Nice enough" in comparison to Rouge, and has even went out of his way to buy her Nyquil when she wasn't getting any sleep. They are shown to be a duo in the house for keeping charge of it, as Blaze does the cleaning and Knuckles does the cooking. Blaze has also successfully exorcised Knuckles twice, once when he had gotten possessed by the "Bitch Boy" ghost, and again during the Mephiles Death Incident. During the first exorcism, Blaze was the one to burn and sacrifice Knuckles' old Lucky Corn, which deeply upset him upon finding out. Even though Knuckles didn't know it was Blaze who had sacrificed the Lucky Corn, she gave him Baby Corn in replacement which he has humbly adopted. Blaze has also given Knuckles an amulet to keep him safe from possession; however, during the Mephiles Death Incident the amulet had to be removed causing the "Bitch Boy" ghost to escape. Blaze was the one to help Knuckles find who he was and fight against his possession, making him remember all the things Knuckles has enjoyed through all the time at the mansion (Such as Sonic and Baby Corn) and had told him to "remember his family"; it was through her help that made Knuckles able to fight his possession. In the end, she gave him another amulet to keep him safe. Even though Blaze has helped Knuckles consistently, it is unknown if she purely does this out of obligation or if she actually cares about him. Lucky Corn It was all he had Baby Corn The new replacement of Lucky Corn. He does what he can to take care of it Jamba Juice Knuckles is shown to enjoy Jamba Juice a lot, often times inviting them into the mansion. He does his best to be a good host, telling others to "Don't be fucking rude to our guest" Everyone else He hates them. Trivia He was the first person to move into the mansion, but that resulted in him talking to himself for two days. =